An Unexpected Imprint
by Gleekatheart2610
Summary: Edward is a vampire. Bella is a werewolf shifter. What will happen when Bella imprints on Edward?
1. Chapter 1

I ran within the forest, loving the way the wind felt as it combed through my thick fur. I still couldn't get over being a werewolf. Even though my pack brothers and sister hated everything about it, I loved the fact that I could shift whenever I felt like it, into a great and powerful beast.

But I was one of a kind. Thanks to my defected mind, I was the only member of the pack that could decide if I wanted the others to listen to my private thoughts. Usually Sam demands me to keep my mind open, but I guess he was preoccupied at the moment. As I ran, I tried to ignore the multiple people complaining about how long they had been waiting for me. Too bad the defect only works one way.

It wasn't my fault. Unfortunately my alarm clock decided today was a perfect day to quit working, so as a result I was late for a very important meeting and was most likely going to get berated about it by Sam.

I turned my guard back on and continued to my destination, which wasn't much further, where the pack was waiting. Supposedly a group of "veggie" vampires, the Cullens, were moving back into town after a long period of time away. We had to meet with them to go back over the treaty that they made with our ancestors, and transmit our expectations to them. Basically this conversation was going to be, stick to your animal diet or we will kill you. I rolled my eyes at that thought. We should just try and get along.

Once I broke through the trees and into the big clearing, I instantly made eye contact with an angry Sam, who turned his gaze back to the seven vampires who were standing across from him. Sam was the only one in his human form, which I'm guessing was so he could communicate with the vamps.

I walked over to them and took my place next to Seth because he was the second to the last wolf to join the pack, me being the last. I hated the ranking system. After a brief nod to Seth, I turned my attention to the people across the field.

I took in the appearance and expressions of the seven vampires. All of them were unnaturally beautiful. The eldest looking male had bright blond hair and very chiseled features, along with a look of authority. Next to him stood a caramel haired woman, who seemed very motherly and kind. To her right was a huge, burly man with short, brown hair and a somewhat childish expression. He had his arm around a gorgeous blonde who looked completely disgusted. The next couple was a man with curly, dirty blonde hair and a very petite girl who had short, black hair that stuck out at every direction. The blonde male seemed to be very protective looking, while the pixie was indifferent. I finally turned my attention to the last member of this coven. His hair was a startling bronze that seemed to be messy, but in a perfect way. I raked my eyes down his somewhat muscular body, then back up to his face. After looking at his chisled jaw line and the planes of his angular face, my eyes finally set on his. I guess he felt my gaze, because his golden eyes met my brown ones.

With one look my world fell away. The steel cables that once held me down to earth were broken and replaced with this beautiful creature.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, have imprinted upon my enemy. A vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

I froze, my eyes still connected with the bronze haired beauty. His face was crumpled in confusion as he stared at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't solve. I'm sure my face looked similar. How could this happen? None of the legends ever spoke about a wolf imprinting on a vampire.

Sam was discussing the treaty with the Cullens, while the pack, at Sam's orders, stood on alert. I made sure that my guard was still up, for fear one of the guys would hear my frantic thoughts.

What the hell was I going to do? I knew that if I told Sam, something terrible was bound to happen. He let his prejudices cloud his judgement. If I didn't tell Sam, then the situation would eventually become known. Sam barely let me have my mind to myself.

I decided to contemplate this later when I didn't have to fear being caught, and focused back on the conversation. Currently, Sam and the blond leader were going over the treaty border. All of the Cullens stood stiffly, which was similar to the pack. You could cut the tension with a knife.

My attention turned back to my imprint, which was weird to think. I almost didn't suppress the gasp that threatened to come out when I realized he was staring at me. His face still held confusion, while his eyes were intense with anger. I wondered why he was like this. Did something happen?

The rustle of leaves drew my attention back to the others. The pack started to move back towards the surrounding woods, and I realized that the meeting was over. Once I was near the edge of the forest, I chanced one last glance towards the god like man, and then followed the rest.

A few days have passed since the imprinting incidence. I have come to the conclusion that there must have been a fluke in the imprint process when it came to me. Vampires are our enemies. They are horrible creatures who want to kill everybody and had no remorse what so ever. Of course this is what has been drilled in our minds since we were little. The old tribe legends, which ended up being true, shared the stories of the supposedly horrible killers.

I still hadn't figured out what to do. Maybe if I fess up now, rather than keep it a secret, then the pack won't get as mad. What's the worst that could happen?

My head started pounding with all of the scattered thoughts that flew through my mind. I stood up from my spot on the couch in my living room and headed to the bathroom for some aspirin. When I was done I made my way out of my house and towards the Clearwater's house for a pack meeting.

I made my decision before I got to the Clearwater's house, that I would keep my secret for a little while longer. At least until I figured out how to go about explaining it to them. So far, I have made excuses to Sam that I couldn't go on patrol because of school. I just hoped he believed it.

When I walked through the door of the Clearwater's I realized that everyone was waiting for me. I'm not sure how but the whole pack managed to fit into Sue's cramped living room by either taking up residence on a couch or just sitting on the floor.

I ignored Sam's scowl and took a seat on the floor by Seth, who grinned at me then turned his attention back to Sam. Sam cleared his throat to quiet everyone down then started the meeting.

"I'm going to try and keep this short. Now that the bloodsuckers are back, we are going to have to increase the amount of patrolling. We can't trust them!"

Once it was clear that he was done, everyone started shouting at the same time. I could barely distinguish between the different voices.

"Everyone! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Sam screamed. Immediately everyone clamped their mouths shut under the alpha's orders. Then Sam said "This is none negotiable. Every single one of you will do your part." He looked at me pointedly.

On the inside, I was freaking out, but on the outside I tried to remain calm and collected. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready to reveal that I imprinted on a vampire. I looked around the room to see how everyone else had taken it. Jacob and Seth had a scowl upon their faces, while Leah, Quil, and Embry looked indifferent. As usual, Paul and Jared looked excited at any opportunity of fighting a vampire.

"Seth and Bella will take the first shift, then Paul and Jared. I'll alert the rest of you when you are needed," Sam stated.

I immediately rose. "But Sam-"

"No buts, Bella. I'm tired off your bullshit excuses! You are a part of this pack now and you will do your part. End of discussion!" and with that Sam stormed out of the small house.

My shoulders sagged with defeat. I felt an arm nudge me and looked up to see Seth's usual grin.

"Come on Bells. It won't be that bad," he said reassuringly. With that he stood, and offered his hand out to mine. His happiness brought a small smile to my face, despite the situation at hand. I took his hand and stood. He led us out of the house, ignoring Paul's obnoxious comments.

We parted once we reached the woods to phase. When I was behind a tree and away from prying eyes, I stripped and allowed my wolf to take over. The tremors racked through my body and heat shot from my head to my toes. After about five seconds, my body shifted and I landed on the forest floor with paws. I instantly turned on my shield, and relaxed when I was safely guarded. I took off towards where Seth was waiting and skidded to a stop when I reached him.

_Bella, why is your guard up?_ Seth whined.

I knew that if I concentrated hard enough, I could allow him to only let him hear what I wanted him too.

_Sorry Seth. I just need my space right now, _I said the first thing that came to my mind with gritted teeth.

_Ok, I understand. I'll keep to myself. You go east and I'll go west. _He sprinted off, feeling upset and disappointed.

I felt really bad, but I didn't know what else to do. If Sam found out, it could start a full out war with the Cullens.

Seth and I had been running for about an hour now, with Seth still feeling upset. We had not talked at all the whole time and I was feeling extremely guilty. I was still contemplating what to do when a sickly sweet smell hit my nose. Vampire.

I felt my guard drop as I screamed in my head at Seth to catch up to me. My paws thudded against the ground rapidly as I followed the terrible scent. Seth was now running directly to my right, when we caught sight of the vampire. I noted in my head that it was a female with wild, red hair.

Together we chased after her. At one point I almost managed to bite her leg, but she shot forward again, laughing. It seemed as if she was just playing with us. We kept up this chase for what seemed like forever, when my nose caught the scent of more vampires. I realized with disappointment that we were closing in on the Cullen border. Seth and I stopped when the red haired vampire crossed the invisible line. She was the Cullen's problem now.

_Damn it! I can't believe we let her get away. Sam is going to be so pissed. _Seth said angrily.

_It's alright Seth. I'll come up with an explanation. _My mind whirled with different excuses we could use to explain why she got away. I briefly thought about what the Cullens and my imprint were going to do about the rogue vampire. With that, all of my previous thoughts about the bronze haired vampire came rushing through my mind. I then realized that my guard was not up, and I hastily locked my mind up. It was too late. Seth's jaw was practically on the ground.

I guess my secret was out. Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I am truly sorry about how long it takes for me to update. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Seth's mouth was practically on the ground still, and his thoughts were a blurred, chaotic mess. I could, however, pick up on his astonishment at my thoughts. I realized that once again my guard was down, and briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with me.

Before Seth could say anything, I dashed away as quick as I could. I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. Luckily, being a female wolf meant that I wasn't as strong or as big as the males, but I sure was faster.

I could hear Seth chase after me, but I didn't stop. After running for ten minutes, I could tell that Seth had ended his pursuit and let me be.

I was absolutely terrified of what could happen. Seth could be telling Sam at this very moment. If Sam found out then I was sure a harsh punishment would follow. What if he took it out on the Cullens? Or worse, my imprint? The thought of that was enough to bring tears to my eyes. They didn't deserve for anything to happen to them. This was my fault.

But then, with relief, I remembered that it was against Quileute laws to harm another wolf's imprint. As long as the pack didn't injure my imprint, then I could take whatever Sam threw at me.

With this revelation, I started my trek back to town. When I was close enough to the Clearwaters' house, I phased and put on some clothes from a secret stash in a nearby tree. Without giving myself time to think I walked up to the door and knocked. I was greeted with a surprised looking Seth.

Seth looked at me for a minute in shock. I could understand why. I probably looked terrible. In the pack, I was known for my calm and collected attitude. Usually, even at the most horrible times, things didn't affect me. Now I was pretty sure I looked like an absolute wreck from my run in the woods and crying.

"We need to talk," I stated as calmly as I could, but my voice still quivered a little.

Seth just nodded and followed me into the woods, where I was sure nobody could hear. After just standing and staring at each awkwardly, he broke the silence.

"Why did you run away?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just freaked out. I was trying so hard to keep this… secret to myself."

"But why keep it a secret, Bella?" Seth wondered aloud.

"Seth, are you really that naïve? Sam would probably kill me if he found out."

"But you can't help who you imprint on," he argued back. "You never know. Maybe he will be happy for you."

I was starting to wonder if Seth was completely insane. But then I remember he was only fifteen. Not to mention the fact that he was probably the kindest person you would ever come across.

"Seth, can you please just not tell anyone? I will find a way to deal with it. Just let me get it all sorted out first."

Seth let out a groan. "How am I gonna keep it a secret? The others will know as soon as I phase. Not all of us have weird brain mutations," he said teasingly.

I chuckled. Seth always knew how to lighten up the mood. That was one of the things I liked about him the most.

"Well, you don't have to patrol for another couple of days, so that will help. I guess I'll just have to tell Sam."

Seth perked up at this. "That will be so cool. I can't wait to meet your imprint. Maybe we will finally be able to meet the Cullens without all the tension…" Seth continued to ramble on as we walked towards Sam and Emily's to tell them about the rogue vampire we saw. Even though Seth's mood helped lift my own up, I couldn't help but think that something terrible was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I truly do not have a valid excuse as to why I have not updated in what feels like forever. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Telling Sam about our mishap with the red-headed vamp proved to be a mistake. He ranted and raved about how we should have called for help and been quicker to catch her. After he calmed down, I finally got the nerve to bring up my situation.

"Um Sam, I kind of have something important to tell you."

"That's going to have to wait. I need to call a pack meeting, and inform everyone of the new danger," Sam stated with a determined look.

I sighed as I watched Sam walk away and into the forest. Seth gave me a weird look at the same time a loud howl unleashed from the woods.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to tell him now? You could probably wait a little while if you wanted too."

I sighed. "Yeah. I just need to get this over with. Delaying it will probably make it worse."

"I understand, I guess. I'll be there to help you. All you need to do is ask," Seth said with sympathy.

"Thanks Seth. This is why you are one of my best friends," I replied while bringing him into a hug.

"Aw Bellsy, I love you too." Seth said teasingly and patting me on the back.

"Leave it to you to ruin the moment," I responded while punching him in the arm. "Well I guess we better head to Sam's before he gets even more pissed off."

Seth grinned. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go slow poke," he said before running off towards Sam's. I chuckled and followed after him just as quickly.

Waiting for Sam to finish his rant about the "bloodsuckers" and responsibility took forever, or at least it felt like that. All during his speech he kept sending glares towards Seth and me. I guess he was still pissed at us for letting the vamp go.

When he finally finished he looked towards me. "Bella, did you have something to tell me?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," I said while trying to keep my voice even.

"Whatever you need to say you can say it in front of the pack," Sam stated with a stern voice.

If I told him right now, in front of the whole pack, then I was surely screwed. I started to shake lightly with panic, and tried desperately to calm down. I felt someone set their hand on my arm and turned my head up to see Seth. His peaceful smile somehow managed to calm me.

"Well, I… um… kind of… um… imprinted," I said nervously with my head bowed.

"That's great Bella. Who is it?" Sam replied, sounding excited. None of the tribe knew if Leah and I would be able to imprint.

I took in a shaky breath and looked up. At this point I was freaking out. I desperately tried to think of some way to break this to them as easily as possible. "Um, well, he's not from the reservation."

"That's interesting. Who is it Bella?" Sam said growing even more impatient.

I looked around and could see that everyone else was growing eager to know who my imprint was.

A revelation came to me in that instant. I needed to do this. My imprint was all that mattered. I mean that was what was instilled into our brains since becoming a part of the pack. The tribe even had a separate law protecting imprints. This wouldn't turn out terrible, would it?

I finally looked into Sam's eyes with a new-found determination. "It's Edward Cullen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the people who continued to favorite, alert, and review my story despite my lack of updating. I really appreciate it.**

**/AUI/**

An uncomfortable and tense silence fell upon the room. I held my breath, waiting for Sam's reaction, but before he had the chance to speak, Paul practically exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed at me while shaking. "How dare you bring dishonor upon us and the rest of the tribe. I can't believe you imprinted on that fucking bloodsucker," he spat out at me, and before I could think, I felt his fist connect with my face.

I fell down to the ground while cupping my cheek. At this point, everyone else was on their feet, and looking between Paul and me. I was even more terrified of Paul now. Sure he was known for his violent temper and impulsiveness, but I never thought that he would actually punch me.

I looked up to find that Leah and Jacob were trying to restrain Paul from attacking me again. Slowly, I got to my feet feeling a little dizzy, and my face throbbing. I could tell that I would have a bruise on my cheek for a couple of days despite the help of my wolf genes.

Seth ran to my aid to help me up. After getting my footing, I looked towards Sam who had remained quiet during this whole encounter. He looked into my brown eyes with his hard, cold, black ones. I saw no sympathy or understanding or even acknowledgment, just hatred.

"Get out!" he snarled out harshly. "I never want to see you on this reservation ever again. What Paul said was absolutely correct. You have made a mockery out of this tribe by imprinting on that _thing_."

I stared at him, stunned. "Why? I can't help who I imprint on. You know that!" I replied while trying to keep my voice steady and confident even though I felt raw panic building on the inside.

"You know why!" Sam shouted. "You have disgraced us! I don't care that you couldn't help it. In fact, I should go over there and rip him to shreds, and force you to burn the pieces."

I whimpered at the thought of him doing that. Despite not knowing Edward Cullen, I already felt a deep connection to him, and couldn't bear the thought of someone else hurting him, especially myself.

Sam smirked at my reaction. "Yeah, that's what I thought, so either you leave the reservation or I will personally go over to the leech's house and pay him a little visit. You choose."

My panic built even more. Not only was I getting kicked out of the only home I have ever known, but my supposed pack leader was making threats towards the one thing that hasn't been screwed up yet.

Seth, once again, tried to help me, "But Sam-"

"Shut up, Seth!" Sam demanded. The weight of his alpha order practically brought Seth to his knees.

I looked towards Seth while trying to convey my thanks, and then did the only thing that I could at that point. I bowed my head, and silently walked out of Sam's house, but before I could get any further, I heard Sam yell at me.

"You have thirty minutes to get your shit, and get out of here. If you're still on the reservation after that, I will personally come after you and make you beg for mercy." With that, he turned around and marched back into his house.

Great. Now I'm even more terrified. Without further delay, I quickly made my way towards my house. Thankfully, it was only a short distance away, and I was there in no time. As I walked up the steps of the porch, I took a couple deep, calming breaths to try to slow down my racing heart. After taking a quick look, I noticed that both of my parents' cars were in the drive away. I was shocked to realize that I hadn't even thought about what my parents might say about all of this. Trying to dig around for some confidence, I slowly made my way into the house.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you? I um need to talk to you," I stated hesitantly.

"In the living room sweetie," My mom yelled back.

I timidly made my way into the living room to find my mom and dad sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Wow, that pack meeting was pretty quick. Did you guys figure everything out?" My mother asked without taking her eyes away from the television. My mother could be the sweetest person you have ever met, but sometimes she's a little oblivious.

"N-not quite," I responded in a shaky voice. Both of my parents must have heard the fear in my voice because they looked up at the same time.

"Why? What happened?" My father asked indifferently. Unlike my mother, my father could be a cold and unforgiving man. Sometimes I think he is this way because of me. Once I heard my mother and him arguing about how they never would have been forced to marry if it wasn't for me. After that, I found out that my grandparents made them wed when my mother discovered she was pregnant with me.

"Come sit down, Bells," My mother added while patting the seat next to her, noticing my petrified, bruised face. "And what happened to your face?" She asked in a worried manner. Unlike my father, my mother was very compassionate and loving. The only downside is that she often doesn't have the confidence or backbone to stand up for herself, and lets my father step all over her.

I took a deep breath in preparation for what was to come. "That's what I need to talk to you guys about. I imprinted."

My mother was the first to speak, "That's wonderful! Who is it? When can I meet him? He's from the reservation, right?"

I looked down at my hands, trying to not show the anguish on my face. "That's the problem Mom. He's not from here, and he's not like us." I looked up trying to gauge her and my father's reactions.

"Well that's okay, honey. I'm sure he is a very nice young man. What's his name?" My mom asked excitedly. I know that she's very happy for me. When Leah and I first phased, nobody knew that females were capable of having the werewolf genes, let alone imprinting, so my mother's animated reaction was to be expected.

Once again, I bowed my head, and timidly replied, "It's Edward Cullen."

I heard the shattering of glass, and quickly looked up to see that a cup had been thrown at the wall. My father was now standing while clenching his hands into fists.

"WHAT?" he screamed. This was what I was afraid of. My father was a tribal elder so I have no idea why I entertained any notion of him actually being happy for me. "How could you let this happen?"

"Charlie," My mother stated, "You know as well as anyone else in the tribe that Bella couldn't help it, so calm down." I was happy that my mom was actually standing up for me, but a small part of me was afraid it would just make everything else worse.

"No! I won't stand for this! We will be the laughing stock of the whole tribe, the parents of the daughter who imprinted on a _bloodsucker_. I'm glad she got kicked out." My father fumed, angrily.

"But Charlie-"

"Shut up!" My outburst caused them to look towards me. "It doesn't matter what you think. It's not like I'm staying here anyway. Sam has already forbid me to ever come back on the reservation so you don't have to worry about your precious image." I spat out at my father.

"But honey, he can't just do that. You couldn't help it." My mother said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. It has already been done. You never know, something good might come out of this. I'll just give the pack some time to cool down." I looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that twenty minutes had already passed since I left Sam's house.

"Shit! I have to get my stuff." I ignored the complaints of my parents, and ran up the stairs to pack some clothes into a bag. The small bag wouldn't offer much room for anything, but it was all I had and I couldn't carry much more than it in my wolf form.

I made my way back down the stairs and headed to the door. Before I could leave, my mom stepped in front of me.

"Bella, do you really have to go? I don't want to lose you. Where are you even going to stay?" She had tears running down her face, and it was enough for my own eyes to start welling up.

"Mom, you're not losing me, and I'm not sure where I'm going to stay yet. I'm just going to go away for a while. Once I get settled down, I'll call you. Okay?"

She nodded then reached into her pocket to pull something out. I realized it was a roll of cash. My mother reached and grabbed my hand to put the money there.

"Mom," I whispered, "Where did you get all of this?"

"It doesn't matter. I want you to have it. It will give me some peace of mind."

"Thanks you so much," I said while pulling her into a tight hug. "I have to go now. I'll miss you."

"Bye Bells. I'll miss you too."

I walked out the front door with my bag, and ran into the woods, not stopping until I was almost to the border of the Quileute reservation. For second, I stood with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Before I could continue, I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned around quickly, preparing for a fight, but was met by the kind, sad eyes of Seth.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye," Seth said quietly. "And I'm really sorry for what happened back at Sam's. I tried to help you, but Sam is such an ass."

"Seth, it's okay. I think I kind of knew that that would happen. I was just too afraid to admit it to myself."

"Yeah, we both should have seen it coming." I agreed solemnly. "Well, I should get going before Sam comes after me."

He nodded his head, and then wrapped his arms around me in a giant hug that was filled with so warmth that a couple tears ran down my face. Seth was like the sibling I never had, and I didn't know what I was going to do without him. We pulled out of the embrace all too soon. Seth noticed my tears, and wiped them away before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll miss you Bellsy. Be safe, and remember to call me if you ever need anything, okay?"

I just nodded, too emotional for words. He gave me one more smile before running back into the woods. I wiped away the rest of my tears, and started to make my way towards the border. There wasn't an actual line or anything to distinguish a boundary, but you could smell where the reservation ended.

I took a deep breath, ready to move on from my old life. I couldn't let everyone here stop me from being happy, and being with my mate.

With a newfound determination, I took a step over the border, and into my new life.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been almost three days since I was banished from the reservation. During that time, I have made sure to not go too far into the Cullen's territory, and have stayed closer to the border. I didn't want to be attacked, and mistaken as an enemy.

I have also been living in my wolf form. Despite hating the animalistic side of it, it is a much easier way to live. I don't want to be vulnerable, or an easy prey to any vampires that may be lurking around the area.

Currently, I am lying in my wolf form, curled up into a ball trying to keep warm, thinking about what my next move should be. The cold, November weather was rough, and snow was starting to sprinkle onto the ground. I knew that there was no way that I could live out here through the whole winter, werewolf or not. I shivered for what felt like the infinite time, curling into myself even more. Exhaustion was hitting me heard, but as my eyes started to slowly descend, I heard a small giggle come from a tree top.

Immediately, I was on my feet and alert, smelling the air around me. I let out a loud growl of warning once I picked up on the scent of a vampire. Another giggle emitted from the trees, but this time it sounded closer and came from behind.

Whipping around quickly, I let out another loud growl. The only response that was heard was full on laughter.

Suddenly, the red-headed vampire that escaped Seth and I emerged from behind a tree. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A poor, defenseless puppy?"

Growing menacingly, I took on a defensive position, making sure that I would be ready for any unexpected attack.

"Oh, so scary!" she said sarcastically, "The big, bad wolf thinks it's can frighten me? Good luck with that". As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, she lunged at me.

Before I could even react, she flipped me on to my back with her hands around my neck. I quickly jumped back onto all fours causing the vamp to tumble off of me. She responded with a fast punch towards my head that I dodged. I whipped around and tackled her. We both slammed hard into the ground, letting out multiple animalistic sounds. I took a snap at her neck that ended up being her shoulder because she was quick to move out of the way. Her arm was ripped off with a vicious tug as she let out a pained scream.

"You fucking bitch! You are going to pay for that!" the red-headed vampire screamed as she rushed towards me again. I backed up quickly which proved to be disastrous because I was cornered into a large boulder with no escape except forward.

"Ha no way out now, huh? " She said, sadistically. I let out an enormous snarl, keeping my eyes trained on her steadily. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly stalked towards me. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this. She was obviously very skilled in fighting, and my lack of knowledge in the subject was detrimental to my survival. I could only hope that my death would be quick and painless.

"I'm going to make you beg for mercy, bitch. You're going to wish that you were never even born," the vamp hissed out. Well, there goes my quick death.

Right when she went to attack again, the Cullen's miraculously jumped out into the tiny clearing, all crouching defensively. The red-headed vamp spun around swiftly, snarling at the intruders. Seeing my opening, I charged at her, pushing her face first into the ground. I snapped at her neck again, but almost as if she knew where my attack was going to be placed, she evaded me once again. We rolled around on the ground, trying to gain the upper hand on each other.

When I thought that I was finally going to get a strike in, I felt her nails claw into my side, ripping it open. Letting out a large yelp, I fell to the ground, whimpering. I could feel the blood rushing out of my side as my vision became foggy.

My body automatically shifted back into its human form, and I curled up into a small ball, pressing my hands into my bleeding side. I tried to contain my sobs as tears ran down my face.

The vamp had turned around once again to face the seven other vampires who were slowly starting to close in on her. Before my world completely faded to black, I saw the enemy vampire flee into the woods.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I'm trying to deal with Lyme Disease right now so I don't usually feel up to actually writing. Thanks for all of the support.**


	7. Chapter 7

I awakened to a bright light blinding me. Quickly, I squeezed my eyes shut again, and let out a pained groan. Before I let myself fall back to sleep, I took quick inventory of my body. My legs and arms were a little stiff, and my head was throbbing. Worst of all was my side. Without putting too much pressure on it, I let my hand graze my injury. Immediately, it erupted into a fiery burn, and I couldn't help but let out another groan.

Feeling exhausted, I felt my eyes try to flutter shut. I didn't fight them, and let my body sink into the comfort of my nice, soft bed.

My eyes popped open when I realized that I don't have a bed anymore. I practically flew out of the comfort of the bed, and took in my surroundings. To my left was the bed that I was just occupying, and to the right was a very large desk. Since I had myself pressed up against a wall, I noticed that in front of me were two doors. I assumed one was go to lead out of the bedroom and the other to a bathroom or closet.

I noticed that the walls were painted a nice shade of blue, and the bed frame and desk matched with beautiful mahogany that looked quite pricy. In fact, everything in this room practically screamed money.

My mind raced as I tried to figure out where I could possibly be, but I was so overwhelmed with my surroundings that my brain wouldn't really function properly. I could feel the panic erupt in my chest as my breathing quickened. _Think, Bella, think. You need to find a way out._

I looked up at the doors again, figuring that they were my best option right now. I made my way over to the nearest door, and opened it frowning when I found that it was an empty closet. I closed the door, and walked a couple feet over to the other door. Before I could grasp the knob, it started turning. I gasped and immediately backed up. Of course, being stupid old me, I backed myself up against a wall with only a window that led to a three story drop to my right as a way out. I seriously need to start strategizing better.

The door opened and a beautiful woman with light brown hair and a kind smile walked in. I noticed, with great surprise, that this was one of the Cullens. _God Bella, you're so damn stupid_. Of course, I was at the Cullen's seeing as they were in the clearing when I passed out.

_Wait a second, if I'm in the Cullen's house why in the world did I not smell them_? I breathed in deeply, trying to decipher through the different aromas. The most noticeable one was a pleasant, sweet scent that left me craving for more.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about the smell," the vampire said, "I know it must be uncomfortable for you". She must have mistaken my frown as repulsion. I stared at her blankly, mind still overwhelmed, trying to find something to say to her.

"Actually, it is quite surprising. You don't smell near as bad as your pack. No offense, dear", the woman spoke again. I shook my head, feeling like I was in some weird, alternate reality.

"You know, you really should be lying down still. I don't think your side is quite healed all the way, yet," she said with a slightly scolding tone. Without thinking, I brought my hand to my side again which, of course, caused more pain and a hiss to escape my throat.

The vamp moved forward as if to help me, but immediately stopped when she noticed that I tried to push myself even further into the wall. My eyes darted all around trying to figure out an escape plan. I was so stupid. I couldn't even go a week by myself without getting into some sort of trouble. First with that red-headed bitch, and not with a whole clan of vampires.

"There is no need to be alarmed. I don't intend to cause you any harm," the woman stated while raising her hands in a nonthreatening way. "Why don't you go ahead and at least sit back down? You are probably in a great deal of pain." As if to show that she was harmless, she took several steps back towards to the door, and left me plenty of room to get back to the bed without being too close to her.

Feeling like I had no other option and also so incredibly exhausted, I hesitantly walked to the bed, and lowered myself slowly to the edge, trying to keep a moan of pain in. When I finally settled, the woman took a small step towards me and I tried to do everything I could to not whimper out like some pathetic child.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? You're probably starving. You've been sleeping for nearly a day." My eyebrows rose in shock. Why would the Cullens even let me come into their house, let alone be here for a whole day?

"Why?" I croaked out.

"Why what, dear?" the motherly vampire asked with a confused expression.

"Why the hell do you care? You don't even know me. Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you, or something?" I spit out.

"I'm not void of humanity. You are seriously injured, and probably would have been killed if we left you out in those woods. I couldn't live with myself if that had happened. And as for you trying to hurt me? I don't think you could hurt much of anything right now," she responded seriously.

All I could do was lower my head and try to hold back tears. None of this would have happened if I was a normal wolf, and imprinted on a human.

The vampire took a risk and sat herself next to me on the bed. "What's your name, sweetie?" she asked with concern.

"Bella," I responded weakly.

"Well Bella, I'm Esme. How about we go down to the kitchen, get you something to eat, and talk about what to do next."

"Okay," I whispered out while wringing my hands together. Her close proximity was making me so confused. I should have been extremely nervous, but for some reason I felt the exact opposite. Her presence was comforting and made me feel safe. She also made me realize how much I missed my mother.

She stood up and walked to the door, and waited for me to follow after her. As Esme led the way out, I noticed more of my surroundings. The hall outside the bedroom was as nicely decorated as the bedroom with little antiques and treasures that could have only been found in a museum. Also like the room, there was an air of wealth.

We continued down the hall and to a set of stairs. When we were at the bottom of them, she went to the right, and thru a set of doors that led to kitchen that could have belonged to a five star restaurant. I looked around in awe and wonder just how much money the Cullens had.

"Come sit down her," Esme said brightly while pointing at a bar stool. When I sat myself down, and has successfully not cried out in pain, the vampire looked at me expectantly.

"Well, what would you like to eat? I can make pretty much anything." Her smile was practically taking up her whole face.

"I-I don't know. Anything is good," I said awkwardly.

"How about a grilled cheese? I've heard that your kind likes things like that" I just nodded my head in agreement, and she set off on her task. I couldn't help but wonder why a vampire knows how to make a grilled cheese, or even own any food to make it.

Within about five minutes, she had the food sat down in front of me. "Enjoy," she said with a smile. I let out a small thanks before tentatively taking a bite. I almost moaned with how good it tasted. My grilled cheeses never came out this wonderful before.

Esme leaned against the counter across from me, and seemed to be contemplating something. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? How old are you?"

"Um… seventeen," I replied nervously.

"So you must still be in school then? That's exciting."

"Not really. I-I had to drop out when I first phased. Pack policy." I grunted out.

Esme frowned at this. "When did you first phase?"

"A few months ago." I said before continuing to eat the sandwich.

"Were your parents okay with that decision?" she asked worriedly.

"Um… my mom wasn't, but my dad didn't really care," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Esme opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by the sound of a car racing down the driveway.

"The kids must me home," the woman said excitedly. "Will you be okay with meeting them?"

I gulped nervously, but nodded my head regardless. The thought of finally being able to meet my imprint caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach. It was now or never.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is another chapter that is long overdue. If any of you are still reading, first off thank you. Secondly, that's practically a miracle if you ask me. So without further ado…**

**/AUI/**

By the time the occupants of the car reached the door that entered the house, I was about to have a full-fledged panic attack. My heart was racing and my breathing was erratic not to mention the fact that my whole body was shaking.

"Are you sure you are up to meeting them now? We can wait a while longer and let you become more accustomed to being around vampires," Esme said, noticing the state of my being.

I took several deep breaths which didn't help because at that moment footsteps of multiple people reached my ears, and the whole panicking process started again.

"How about a couple of them just introduce themselves at a time that way it's not so overwhelming. Will that work better?" The maternal vampire asked.

I nodded my head while continuing to lower my panic and anxiety.

"Wonderful. Emmett and Rosalie, why don't you guys come and introduce yourselves?"

Two gorgeous people walked in holding hands. The very large vampire that I noticed that day in the clearing along with, who seemed to be, his blond and beautiful counterpart. The burly one wore a huge grin while the blond looked to hold absolute disdain towards me.

"Hi! I'm Emmett. How's it going?" The large one asked while holding a hand out to shake.

I reached my hand forward hesitantly to grasp his much bigger one. I slightly winced in pain when he squeezed my hand, but after realizing he was just testing me, I squeezed back as hard as I could and noticed his eyes tighten slightly in discomfort.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied evenly.

"Wow you don't smell nearly as bad as all those other guys. Oh yeah, this here is my girl Rose," He said while pointing to the blond. "Don't mind her. She just hasn't hung around a shifter before so she's a little… uh wary."

The blond lifted her head slightly in contempt and said one word in acknowledgment, "Mutt".

"Rosalie, please show a bit more hospitality to our guest," Esme chastised.

"Uh nice to meet you too," I replied with discomfort.

"Okay then," Esme stated, "Why don't you guys go hang out for a while and we'll have Alice and Jasper come in to meet Bella."

Emmett nodded and pulled Rosalie back towards the doorway leading into what I assumed was the living room area. As they walked out, the next two vampires stepped in. I tensed up slightly when my eyes caught all of the scars littering up and down the blond male's body, but instantly calmed down for some strange reason. It felt like a sort of tidal wave of emotion coming over me and I immediately pushed back against it. The blond vampire, who I now realized was probably Jasper, raised his eyebrows in surprise and stepped back slightly. The small female who I was assuming was Alice also looked relatively shocked with the outcome.

"Hi," The female stepped forward, "I'm Alice. It's nice so wonderful to meet you."

"Yeah you too," I replied, still slightly confused with what the hell happened just moments before.

I looked to Jasper next. He just waved slightly with a puzzled expression marring his face so I waved back with equal awkwardness.

Esme looked between us all, just as confused. "Alright. You guys can go. Edward why don't you come in."

My breath caught in my throat, and my once calm heart immediately sped up. Edward strode into the kitchen, and I thought I was going to pass out.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you," He stated while holding out his hand.

I stepped forward to place my hand in his. As soon as I did, sparks of electricity shot up my arm and I gasped in surprise. Edward looked equally as shocked. He and I stood with our hands grasped together for several moments. I heard a throat clear which prompted me to release Edward's hand and distance myself from him slightly.

"Well now that we've all become acquainted with each other, why don't we go gather in the living room and get to know each other a bit better," Esme stated. I knew by her tone and facial expression that this was code for finding out why the hell I was all by myself on their land so I just nodded my head and followed them into the other room, feeling extremely overwhelmed.

After everyone settled onto a couch or loveseat, I awkwardly stood standing looking for a spot to seat myself. Esme must have noticed my hesitance and pointed to an armchair that was placed opposite of the large couch that Alice, Jasper, and Edward were perched on. To my right, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting close to each other on a loveseat while Esme was sitting on another armchair to the left of the couch.

My eyes drifted over to Edward. He looked very pensive, and slightly uncomfortable. He must have felt my eyes on him because he lifted his gaze to mine. We held eye contact for a brief time before the clearing of a throat, once again, interrupted us. I turned my head towards to Esme to focus my attention on what was currently happening.

"I'm sure we are all wondering how you came to be on our land. It was my understanding that the treaty stated we each stay on our own land to prevent any sort of conflict." She must have noticed my somewhat terrified look and quickly tried to reassure me. "No it's okay. We aren't mad because it's clear that you mean us no harm. We are just very confused."

I took a deep breath in, but winced when I was reminded that my side was still injured. With my hand pressed into my side, I tried to think of a way out of this. Unfortunately, my only options were telling the truth or trying to run away. The latter probably wouldn't work seeing as my side felt like it was on fire. I guess it's truth time.

"Well, I um was kicked off the reservation," I started, "because of uh reasons…?" I finished lamely.

"What the hell did you do to get kicked off the res? Did ya kill somebody or something?" Emmett asked with a childish grin.

"No no, nothing like that. Um my alpha, Sam, wasn't happy with my life choices I guess you could say."

"What? Are you like a drug addict or something?" Emmett continued.

"Emmett, let her explain," Esme scolded.

"No I haven't killed anyone nor do I do drugs," I responded. "I-I imprinted, and Sam didn't like who my imprint is."

"What's an imprint, if you don't mind my asking?" Alice asked curiously.

"Uh an imprint is like a Quileute wolf's soulmate. It's an instant sort of connection. We know a person is our imprint with just a simple eye connection. It's something that's uncontrollable, but also magical."

"Well if it's uncontrollable then why the hell did you get punished for it," Emmett said with irritation.

At this I froze up. I didn't really know how to approach this subject without causing major problems.

"Well, I-I uh, you see its kind o-of complicated, um-"

"Jesus, just spit it out already," Rosalie snapped.

"Rose!" Esme started.

"No, she's right. Sorry. It's just a bit awkward because my imprint is uh in this room," I said hesitantly.

At this, Rosalie literally hissed at me like an angry cat. "It better not be me or Emmett or I will kick your ass right now."

"No no, it's not either of you," I replied with fear.

"Good because he is mine," Rosalie asserted while snuggling into Emmett's side.

I nervously looked towards the couch containing Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Jasper raised his eyebrow expectantly. I shook my head to inform him that he wasn't my imprint in which he responded with a simple head nod.

"So it's either Edward, Esme or me?" Alice asked. "Wait, it's not Esme is it? She's happily been with Carlisle for decades.

I just nodded my head in conformation.

"Well? Get on with it. I'm tired of sitting here. I have better things to do," Rosalie snipped out with irritation.

I looked around the room, taking in everyone's expression. Rosalie obviously looked bored as hell while Emmett actually appeared to be excited. Jasper also seemed to be slightly bored, but didn't voice his opinion unlike Rosalie. Esme just looked downright gleeful which was kind of odd if you ask me. Turning my head towards Edward and Alice, both looked expectant. Edward was wearing his pensive expression once again while Alice was bouncing in her seat.

I took a large breath which was, once again, stupid because my side erupted in pain. God, I'm such a dumbass. I shook my head lightly as if it would clear my thoughts, and looked to the ground. I opened my mouth and muttered, "It's Edward. He's my imprint."

**/AUI/**

**There you go. If anybody wants to chat just message me or check out my tumblr which is gleekatheart2610 . tumblr. com**

**I must warn you though, I don't ever really post anything to do with Twilight. To be honest, it's mostly Glee stuff and a variety of other shit.**

**Till next time…**


End file.
